Trust Shall Mend a Broken Heart
by TruthinessChibiOtaku-sama
Summary: Episode 8, re-imagined. Homura Akemi has failed. Sayaka Miki, Madoka's best friend, has fallen to despair and will soon become a witch. There is nothing more she can do for the blue haired knight. Just as she's about to put her out of her misery, the time traveler's heart stops. Only someone who has suffered enough for love can heal her. How will this change their fates forever?
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Trust Shall Mend a Broken Heart

They were in a cold, dark and abandoned building. Well, it wasn't actually abandoned, but it was late at night and no one else was there. The only people crazy enough to be there were two very broken magical girls, one with blue hair and the other with black hair. And one of them was in the process of killing the other.

Homura pointed her hand at Sayaka's despondent face, as her purple diamond soul gem on her palm illuminated with raw power. She was about to kill Sayaka Miki, the best friend of Madoka, and the only girl in all of the timelines she had ever endured that she could not stop from contracting and/or becoming a witch. She knew she was going crazy, Madoka would never forgive her for what she was about to do to the bluenette. But at this point, she too, had lost all hope in saving herself or the blue-haired knight falling into her own grave, so it didn't matter if Madoka disapproved. 'So long as she's alive,' Homura told herself.

"Miki Sayaka. Your suffering as a magical girl is causing your Soul Gem to become very unclean. If you do not purify it, you are going to die. Take this Grief Seed and save yourself."

Sayaka did not look at her when she said this. To Sayaka, the transfer student's attitude made her rage. She did not understand how someone so cold and vile could be a magical girl, or even human for that matter. "But we're not human anymore," she reminded herself. She wanted to know why Homura was like that, though. While she really disliked her, she would be lying to herself if she wasn't curious about the transfer student. She wondered if she, like Kyouko, had something to hide from everyone, which distorted their sense of love and justice.

"I am a magical girl. My only path in life is to fight witches. If I am unable to do this one task and be forced to die, then so be it. Another magical girl will take my place. Why do you care what happens to me anyway, transfer student?"

Homura took a second to herself before answering the bluenette knight. Why should she care what happened to Miki Sayaka? She had killed her plenty of times, most often as Oktavia. And even while both of them were Madoka's best friends, Sayaka was always cruel to her, even when she wasn't dying or not believing her when she told all of them the truth. Was it jealousy? Was it because she ended up bringing about the end of Kyouko, who cared too much for her to want her to suffer alone? Homura looked up to Kyouko just as she did Madoka. She hated it when Sayaka wouldn't listen to Kyouko, solely because Homura thought of herself as the 'good' student. Only Kyouko talked to Homura about her past with Mami, never to Sayaka or Madoka. And Homura never tried to talk to anyone but Madoka or Kyouko about their fate. So why did she care what happened to the bluenette? Why did it hurt every time she distanced herself from her or tried to make her hate her or failed to make her contract? Why did it hurt her when Miki Sayaka suffered, when she was neither Madoka nor Kyouko?

"You do realize that your refusing my help will not work out in your favor. You are only causing more pain for Madoka. And that is unforgiveable."

"This is all…for Madoka?" Miki Sayaka asked. She knew that Homura had been stalking and keeping track of Madoka almost 24/7. She honestly found it to be kind of creepy. But she wasn't entirely sure if Homura was trying to hurt Madoka or protect her. Sometimes she ended up doing both. The truth is, she did want to know why the transfer student paid attention to her pinkette best friend so much. Now Homura was telling her what she wanted to know. But she probably wouldn't like the answer that came out of her mouth next.

"The truth is that you're right. I don't give a damn what happens to you. All I know is that if you continue to make Madoka suffer or get in my way of preventing such things, I will...kill you…right…here and now…M-Miki S-Sayaka." Wait. Why was she stuttering? What warranted this response? She wasn't _**that**_ girl anymore. 'It shouldn't be any different than last time,' she assured herself. She killed Sayaka multiple times, and never felt anything. So why was her hand trembling here and now, even when she had so boldly stated to the other girl that she would end her tonight, no matter what Kyouko or Madoka said about it?

She didn't have time to think about this, as all of a sudden Homura flashed back to a distant timeline, one where Sayaka transformed after having been in love with Hitomi, hating Kyousuke for getting her instead, having been mean to Homura and jealous of her friendship with Madoka and finally, the finishing blow, the one that made Mami go insane and Madoka initiate the promise between them before she became beyond saving; where she killed the other girl as the witch Oktavia for the very first time, only uttering a small sad apology as she threw her bombs at her.

And at this moment, is when Homura felt her hand freeze, and her heart stop. She started losing control of her body, as she fell to the floor where Sayaka was, reeling in agony as she could barely breathe and felt like she was being crushed between two boulders of steel and hot metal. The pain was absolutely unbearable, and Homura knew exactly what it was.

For some inexplicable reason, her congenital heart defect, the cursed arrhythmia that crippled her before she became a magical girl, that made her hate every fiber of her being until Madoka had come into her life and given her something worth existing for; it had returned. And it was at this moment that Homura realized the only person who had the power to save her was sitting right in front of her, waiting to die by the time traveler's hands. So all she could do was cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation (Part 1)

"Oi, Transfer Student!"

"We should use your powers to cheat on that math test!"

"Why do you care so little for yourself? Don't you know that hurts Madoka more?"

"Damn it, Homura! Are you trying to kill me with those bombs flying in my face?"

"She's dangerous! Why would you want to work with her in the first place? She'll hurt you, and I'll never forgive myself if I let that happen."

"You were right, Homura. I was such an idiot. Forgive me for doubting you."

"Madoka, what are you going to do after you get there? [...] I don't know why Homura is fighting against those things. But there is no way you can help, Madoka. You'll just slow down Homura. That's why...I'll go help her!"

"I've caused you a lot of trouble, but I'll make up for all of it! I swear!"

"Why can't you smile at ME too?! I know I haven't always been that nice to you, but I'm your friend too! Madoka can't protect you, only I can!"

"Don't you fucking dare say that you're not worth anything without Madoka!"

"I hate you, Transfer Student."

"Please don't try to die for her anymore...please don't go back...stay with me."

"A world that causes people like Homura-chan to suffer like this...is not a world I want to save at all."

"Please try to be friends with Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan! I know you two don't get along right now, but she's not a bad person and neither are you. She's nice and kindhearted, even if she does make judgments from first impressions too quickly. She's willing to help anyone who she thinks truly needs help and will listen to anything you say to her. Please! I don't want you two to fight witches alone. Please protect Sayaka-chan for me, Homura-chan!"

Memories...born from a person that should have died long ago, but lived and died over and over when she tried to change fate repeatedly. The words and voice of a girl that Homura barely knew at all, yet knew everything about. In the end, she was the only one who recognized her suffering and tried to understand her…but it was always too late. Homura wondered if she was already dead...hearing the voices of a girl who should no longer even be alive, the same as her. She wasn't Madoka, but she was always on her mind. Homura truly wondered what it was about Sayaka Miki...that made it impossible to forget who she was and what she had said.

Sayaka always fell to despair when she confused duty and friendship with desire and love, the most fatal flaw of a magical girl who made a wish for someone else's sake. The one who would suffer before somebody put her out of her misery, sacrificing themselves in the process. That was Sayaka's fate. Homura knew that it couldn't be avoided. So why did it bother her so much?

She woke slowly as she looked around the room she was currently in. She remembered having only been here once for a sleepover with Madoka. Sayaka's room. There was a wooden floor and walls upon walls of pictures and frames, all of Sayaka with the three people most precious to her: Madoka, Hitomi Shizuki and Kyousuke Kamijou. Homura was lying on a bed covered with blue sheets. Her clothes were still on her, but she was back in her school uniform without her blouse. Her shirt was unbuttoned, opened to the side of her chest where her heart was. Homura gasped at this, blushing slightly when she noticed Sayaka walk into the room, looking straight at her.

"So you're awake."

Homura said nothing.

"Still not gonna talk to me, eh, Transfer Student?"

"Why am I in your bed, Miki Sayaka?"

"You passed out, Akemi Homura. Just as you were trying to kill me."

"I see. But why did you save me?"

"What do you mean, 'Why did I save you?' You looked like you were in pain and needed help! I'm not gonna let you die like that. Who the Hell do you think I am?"

"Not a member of Team Dai-Gurren, that's for damn sure," Homura retorted.

"Well, well, well, Akemi. It seems I'm learning more and more about you each minute. First you prove to me once and for all how insane you are by trying to kill me for Madoka's sake, next I find out that even as a magical girl your heart is still weak and now, you're also a closeted anime fan acting like a stereotypical otaku living in a fantasy world! What is this world coming to? Your 'tall, dark and bishoujo moe archetype' won't fool me though. This isn't anime, its real life. Just talking to you makes me feel like I'm in Evangelion!"

Sayaka took a deep breath after her loud outburst to see that Homura was just staring at her, not saying anything. She only now started to notice how Homura's eyes looked. They were sad and lost. It made Sayaka uncomfortable. But she wouldn't let it get to her. Sayaka was going mad as her Soul Gem was gradually growing darker before Homura collapsed in front of her, but somehow, she managed to snap out of it and see the girl in pain. She took the Grief Seed that she flung out of Homura's hands when she offered it to her moments ago and purified her gem. Then she picked up the incapacitated Homura like a baby and walked home, carrying her in her arms bridal style. The entire experience brought back some terrible memories. The cold and frail-looking girl's symptomsreminded her of her grandmother, who had arrhythmia when she was still alive. While not entirely deadly, it gives the person who has it severe limitations in life. Heart palpitations, the feeling where the heart is skips endlessly, a slow or irregular heartbeat, pauses between heartbeats. These are signs of a person whose heart does not function like others.

Usually, they aren't immediately observable unless the person has anxiety attacks, gets dizzy and light-headed, faints, sweats, experiences shortness of breath or chest pain.

Sayaka hadn't noticed any of that in Homura...until tonight.

"You could say thank you, ya know."

"Hmmph," Homura scoffed.

"Well…"

"Thank you, Miki-san," Homura muttered.

Sayaka wanted to say something about her delivery of those words but decided to leave it alone for now. She then responded with the next thought on her mind.

"I remember when Saotome-sensei said you had been in the hospital due to heart problems but I never would have known it was arrhythmia until I saw you experience all of those symptoms tonight. Madoka's the nurse's aide, but I guess she didn't notice or never mentioned anything about it to you. Oh well."

Suddenly, Homura sprung up from the bed. "Impossible! How would you know about my heart condition? How would you be able to see what it looks like? How would I even feel such a thing as a Magical Girl? My Soul Gem prevents me from feeling any sort of weakness or pain within my own body! Corpses don't feel pain!"

"My Obaa-chan had it, that's how I know! And I don't know why you experienced it like you did; I thought that the Soul Gem did that too. I even tried blocking out the pain and I was unstoppable! I beat the crap out of that witch! You, Madoka and Kyouko saw it for yourself. Maybe it's one of Kyubey's tricks and lies. Don't ask me."

Homura sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised at something like that. I've just never experienced anything like this before, not during all the time I've been a magical girl, at least."

"How long have you been a magical girl, Akemi?"

Homura froze. Sayaka was asking her THAT question. The one she feared answering not because of the pain the truth brought herself, but the effect it ALWAYS had on everyone. If she were to tell her about her powers, she would have to tell her about the timelines, her true self, the wish she made and finally...the terrible fate all magical girls must face that she had fought so long and hard to prevent among the people who she had once called friends, especially the girl she was talking to right now. If she didn't take it well, it would be all over for her. That is what Homura had hoped to prevent by putting her out of her misery. Madoka would never forgive her for it, but if it meant that she could keep her from suffering at seeing Sayaka in pain, she would do it. She and Kyouko were going to fight Walpurgisnacht and this time, if everything went as planned they would succeed. Kyouko would have the city all to herself and Homura would probably leave Mitakihara forever. She did not really think about what she would do after that, but the future was irrelevant to her. That was why she was trying to change it, no matter what the cost.

Yet somehow, Sayaka Miki was still alive. Sayaka Miki had not yet turned into a witch. Her Soul Gem looked cleaner than it was before their confrontation.

Was it because Sayaka saved her life? All because she saw someone suffering and was able to regain some semblance of their humanity in order to help them? Is that what caused this? Was there hope for her in this timeline? Could Homura finally fulfill one of her innumerable failed promises to Madoka? Could she protect Sayaka Miki?

"Akemi, you in there? I asked you a question. Hey, Transfer Student, answer me!" Sayaka saw her thinking to herself and grew tired of waiting for her to answer.

"Almost a month," Homura finally replied, snapping out of her reverie of deep thought.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Magical girl or not, someone who has arrhythmia and does the type of shit you do to your body every day for a full month and shows no symptoms could not be telling the truth. It's a miracle that you haven't died yet!"

Sayaka realizes another question on her mind.

"Wait, but I thought only older people have this condition? It doesn't show up for most people until they're like 60."

"I have Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia or PSVT, for short. Children like me can have it."

"You have a fast heart rate that begins and ends suddenly?"

"That's right."

"When were you diagnosed?"

"At age 12. I fainted suddenly when I was eating breakfast one morning."

"And your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was 10. I lived in a Catholic foster home in Tokyo until I was moved to the hospital where I stayed for the last two years."

"Two years? When did you have your operation?"

"Seven months ago. The foster home wouldn't take me back and I had no place else to go. My family had left me a small fortune and had an apartment here in Mitakihara, but I was not allowed to live there on my own until I was fourteen. So I stayed in the hospital for all that time. I was finally discharged last month."

"That's crazy! Why would the hospital keep you for that long? Didn't you have any relatives you could go to?"

"My aunt. But she hated my mother and I. So once she found out about it, she said it wasn't her problem. That was the end of it."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. But I believe you."

Sayaka paused one more time to process everything Homura told her so far.

"However, I know you aren't telling the full truth. Nobody could be in your situation with a congenital heart defect that causes a severe case of juvenile arrhythmia or even coronary heart disease and be calm and relaxed about it like you are. I think you're actually older than you say you are. So tell me, Homura Akemi, why did you become a magical girl? Why are you so obsessed with Madoka? And why won't you let me help you? What do you have to hide? Who are you?"

This was it. No more running around in circles. It was now or never. She was finally going to tell Sayaka the truth.

"Sayaka Miki. I'll tell you everything now. The only thing I ask is that NOTHING I say leaves this room. Do not tell Madoka Kaname and Kyouko Sakura ANYTHING about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. I won't say anything to them."

Homura sighs. "Good. Sit down on the bed and get comfortable, we're going to be here awhile."

"Hey, that's my bed, so of course I'll sit on it! And you aren't going anywhere the way you are right now. I won't allow it!" Sayaka shouted. She crossed her arms and pouted as she plopped down on her mattress beside Homura who was sitting propped up on her pillows. Her face was slightly red.

"Fair enough."

She transformed into her magical girl uniform and slowly lifted her arm with the buckler holding her time shield from her side.

"Sayaka Miki...the truth is...I'm not from this timeline."

Sayaka's mouth gaped as her eyes widened in realization. "W-What do you mean, not from this timeline? What are you trying to say?"

"Yes, Homura Akemi, what do you mean by that? Oh. So that's why I didn't remember contracting you in the first place. I wondered why you were so intent on preventing me from having any contact with Madoka Kaname, but now I understand. Though it's unfortunate you were desperate enough to divulge the truth about your powers to a Witch."


End file.
